


A Midnight Clear

by Angryangryowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fire, First Kiss, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Jim will always owe Oswald one last favour...For the prompt 'Knight'





	A Midnight Clear

Oswald never wants to be helpless. He spends enough of his life feeling powerless, and spends most of his waking hours making sure that he never has to feel that way. He’s not tall, or quick, or physically imposing. But he’s lithe, smart, strategic, always ensuring he is on exactly the right side of Gotham’s politics.

One area where his usual good judgement fails is around Jim Gordon. His traitorous mind continually wanders back to fantasies of Jim rescuing him. He’s always the crusading knight in these fantasies, leaving bodies and bloodshed in his wake to release Oswald from his bonds (He isn’t quite sure why he’s always tied up, and refuses to examine that part of his subconscious further), pull him into his arms and - well. That’s the part where Oswald usually wakes up, or is jerked out of a very pleasant daydream by more pressing matters.

His fantasy almost comes true. Almost. It’s shortly after he becomes mayor. He wakes up in his own bed, spluttering. It takes his foggy brain a few moments to notice the smoke, acrid and chokingly thick, streaming into the room from the gaps around the closed door.

He moves to kick the covers off, save himself, only to realise his hands and feet are bound, tightly to the bedframe. Panic flickers in his chest. He can clearly gear the crackle of flames from somewhere in the corridor. Any attempts to stay calm are quickly abandoned in favour of struggling like a drowning beast, kicking wildly and arching his spine, screaming defiantly to his would-be attacker ‘I don’t know who you are, but know this! I am going to get out of these bonds, I will find you, and I will make you wish you’d never been born! I am not dying in this bed!’ 

All this expels the last of the clean air from his lungs, his next breath a mouthful of syrupy-thick, choking smoke. His mind begins to feel hazy. Not quite in his body any more. He’s only vaguely aware of a resounding crash at the door, followed by another, the wood splintering around the lock. He can only blink, stupidly, as a figure elbows his way through the doorway, cutting the ropes at his wrists and ankles and scooping him up…

His fantasies had never involved fresh air being this sweet, that he gulps at it, laid in the cold, wet grass of his front garden. They certainly didn’t involve choking, eyes and nose streaming, and promptly vomiting as Jim rubs his back, comforts him. 

But his voice is there, close to his ear 'Its alright, I’ve got you…’

And what should be an indignant assertion that he’s alright, he doesn’t need any help, becomes a meek 'You rescued me..’

'Of course. Fire department were taking their sweet time. And there was always gonna be one last favour. Seems like I can’t say no to you…’

And maybe he does hold Oswald’s hand, without comment, in the ambulance, his fingers warm and steady, grip strong.

He can’t stay at the hospital, an unsolved arson and attempted murder will keep him up at least another fifteen hours.

But he drives him home the next day, in companionable silence.

'Perhaps…’ Oswald speaks as he turns to leave 'Perhaps it’s all part of the service. But thank you for saving me, Jim. Someday I’ll think of a way to repay you. Or maybe..’

He reaches for Jim, impulsively, grabbing his elbow and pulling him in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

His fantasies have never gotten as far as Jim’s hands resting on his hips, or the surprised, undignified little noise he makes when Jim kisses him back. 

Luckily, he doesn’t need to imagine any more.


End file.
